Videoconferencing systems use video cameras and microphone arrays to capture a meeting. The microphone array may be used to determine the location of speakers via Sound Source Localization (SSL). The microphone array may also be used for improving the audio quality (e.g., increasing Signal-to-Noise Ratio (SNR) via beamforming or microphone switching). Microphone arrays in today's videoconferencing systems provide very little information about the range or elevation of the speaker from the microphone array. Also, a microphone array sitting on a conference room table may have poor SSL performance and degraded audio quality due to open notebook computers at the table that occlude the microphones.